


金丝雀（番外一）

by yukipare



Category: null - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukipare/pseuds/yukipare
Kudos: 4





	金丝雀（番外一）

算命先生说纪云鹤命中有一劫，情劫。

父母迷信，在纪云鹤十六那年生辰非要请大师算一卦。纪云鹤素来孝敬，就老实的地听着，算命先生说他文曲星下凡，只是命中有一桃花劫。

纪云鹤听了便可观地评价了一下说：“放屁。”

三十六岁的纪云鹤想起了二十年前这一卦，他看了看眼面前叽叽喳喳的翎歆，仔细一想，这算命先生说的话果真应验了几分。

六年前他被朝中佞臣所害，幸亏只摔坏了一条腿。回去老家休养了半年，待到开春时候带着个小祸害回朝复命。人家皇帝的儿子总要还回去。

虽说腿已经好了大半，可纪云鹤心中有些打算，所以在回京后也坐着那木头轮椅。

纪云鹤回去之后也没闲着，他跟皇上通气整治了宁琨及其党羽，除却了皇上的心头大患。纪云鹤有功，可他功太高。为官十几年，纪云鹤知道自己也到了功成身退的时候，他递了辞呈以腿瘸为由申请回乡养老。皇帝给了他个名号大但没实权的官职，让他风光回乡。

只是这回翎歆没再追过来。

翎歆自那年跟着纪云鹤回了京城就好像变了个人。人人都说小王爷虽然天资愚笨了点，但有那份爱国忧民的心令人欣慰。哥哥们都说翎歆笨，成不了气候，也没人把他当竞争对手。

但是纪云鹤知道翎歆有多么聪明，若是有心争抢，那皇位定是囊中之物。纪云鹤能看出来翎歆在演，可有的时候他也看不懂翎歆。朝堂上的翎歆从不露锋芒，但私下里跟纪云鹤谈论朝中事务却能说得头头是道。

翎歆不再似从前那般鲁莽，但又似乎还似从前那般单纯。每每见着纪云鹤，还总是用那傻里傻气的模样讨骂。

翎歆给他揉腿，纪云鹤骂他脑瓜子不清醒还以为自己是个瘸腿，翎歆就抱着他的腿嘿嘿乐，说老师你是瘸腿我也喜欢。

翎歆读书打瞌睡，纪云鹤拿戒尺敲他，说他扮猪吃老虎却越扮越像猪，翎歆气成个大胖鸟可又不敢冲纪云鹤撒气。

翎歆偶尔死皮赖脸留在纪云鹤府中过夜，半夜起了反应就拽拽纪云鹤衣角，纪云鹤骂他淫虫却还搂着他给他摸摸。

翎歆说老师，我这次出征如果凯旋归来，一定遵守诺言一辈子对你负责。如果回不来，他想问纪云鹤能不能等等他，如果他断了胳膊折了腿能不能不要嫌弃他，可话说出口他让纪云鹤不要等他。纪云鹤骂他晦气，塞给他个护身符扬长而去。那是以前纪云鹤的父母给他求的平安符，说让他带着，能破情劫。

纪云鹤回乡三年，平日里靠看书打发时间，闲下来了就去打扰他弟弟狗叼鸟，纪翰林跟他呛他再呛回去，来来回回他倒挺乐呵。

去年京城里传来消息，说是太子打了胜仗。没多久皇上病重驾崩，太子继位。人们盼来了新皇新年号，盼来了大赦天下和太平盛世，可纪云鹤没盼到翎歆。

皇帝最疼爱翎歆，所以不给他皇位，而是给了他自由。翎歆封王，得了处远离京城但山清水秀的地界，此时应该是在那里享乐。

纪云鹤面上继续过他的清闲日子，到了夜里总会梦见那日书房中亲他的少年。有时候他梦中到了那兵戎之地，却只见到地上那个沾了泥带了血的平安符。每到这时纪云鹤从梦中惊醒，呆愣好半天才记起翎歆打了胜仗回来，此时在封地享清福呢。

纪云鹤不想再在回忆中沉溺下去，他收拾了行李，跟纪翰林和焉怀瑾说自己要去云游八方，纪翰林知他心中放不下，便随他去了。

出发的那天纪翰林和焉怀瑾送他，叮嘱了许多。纪云鹤听得也有些动容，说会早日归来。纪翰林顿了一下说这倒不必，又讨了好一顿骂，这回连焉怀瑾都跟着说教他，还怪可爱的。

挥别弟弟和弟妹，纪云鹤上了马车闭目养神。刚出城门，只听身后马蹄声渐进，那骏马似是有十万火急之事，可狂奔到他车马前却倏地停住了。纪云鹤掀开车帘，却见那车马上一个熟悉的身影。

那人冲他咧嘴笑：“老师，我来接你了。”

“老师，封地事物繁多，为了让你住得舒服，我在那里费了些时日。老师，你可愿跟我走？”

纪云鹤不答反问：“你可还记得那日的话？”

那人笑得灿烂：“本王会对你负责的！”

纪云鹤随那人架马而去，他看到那人腰间的平安符随风飞舞。

明明这江山如画，小王爷却只想与他共享这岁月情长。


End file.
